Ghostly Kisses
by Assassin Number 9
Summary: Cu brings Saber to visit an old friend from the Fourth Holy Grail War, and she can't wait to see him again. One-shot. Pairings: DiArturia, slight BazettxLancer.


**A/N: So, I decided to make another one shot about Diarmuid and Saber. There's a cameo appearance made by one of my OCs from Routes of the Unknown, so if you don't know who a character is than that's probably it. :) Hope You Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Type-Moon**

* * *

 _ **Ghostly Kisses**_

Saber's expression was nothing short of excitement, as she walked with Cu through Ireland. Cu looked at the girl slightly in front of him, who looked like she was about to start hopping around with joy. He was confused on why Saber had asked him to take her to see "The Tree of Love". Since he had nothing else to do and Bazett was at work, he decided to take her to go see it. Saber noticed Cu's eyes on her, as she walked and turned around to look back at him. "What?" she asked, causing Cu to get out of his daze.

"Sorry, I was just wondering why you were so happy to see the statue", Lancer told her truthfully. Saber realized that she never told him about her participating in the Fourth Holy Grail War as well, and she also never told him about how she had met another knight from Ireland. She started walking backwards to look at the blue-haired man.

"Because", she said simply, not wanting to explain the whole story. "I just really wanted to see it", the King lied. Cu continued to look at her confusedly. Out of all the things she wanted to see, she wanted to see "The Tree of Love"? There had to be reasoning as to why she wanted to see the statue. Cu shook his head, dropping the subject. It would do him no good to just keep asking a question he knew she wouldn't answer in depth.

The two walked a little more in complete silence, only listening to the beautiful sounds of Ireland. Saber abruptly spoke up. "Lancer, I have a question for you", she told him.

"And what is that?" the Irish man questioned. He saw Arturia's head lift up slightly, eyes aimed towards the beautiful blue sky and wispy clouds. "Will you tell me of the story of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the first spear of the Fianna? I would very much like to hear it. And with you being Irish and from Celtic legend, I would guess that you would know the story", the small blonde answered him, also explaining why she wanted to hear the story, although vaguely.

"Hm, that's an odd question. Well since we have some time to spare until we get to the statue, I guess I will tell you", Lancer said.

"Please go on then", Saber insisted. The one walking beside him smiled at her for a second before starting, wondering what could have gotten into her and the hell she was so happy.

"Well…" and so the Irish Servant went on, telling the story of the tragic romance between Diarmuid and Grainne. Luckily, the story did not take very long to tell, which was good for both Cu and Arturia. After the blue-haired man was done, silence overtook them once more.

The story was as tragic and sad as the British woman had thought it was going to be. Diarmuid, with no way out of the geas, had no choice but to run off with the fiancée of his lord, the one he swore loyalty to and fought beside. Maybe if Diarmuid had not been born with the charm on his mole, he wouldn't have gotten into the mess.

And yet, Saber was kind of happy that the handsome man bore the mole on his right cheek. He most likely wouldn't have gotten so renowned if he had not had the curse. Without it, she may have never met him, and he would not have met her.

She started to ponder whether or not Diarmuid actually loved Grainne. Did he actually fall in love with her or did he just follow her because he had to? And if he truly did just follow her, then did Fionn have a reason to get mad? There were so many unanswered questions, but she decided to just let go of them for she knew that they would never be answered.

Arturia slowed a bit to let the other Irish Lancer catch up to her. "Lancer?"

"Hm?"

"Do you…do you think that Diarmuid really loved Grainne?" the swordswoman asked her guide, who looked at her as if she was crazy. He continued to look at her for a moment, until he started to chuckle, startling Saber. "What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you've been acting so weird lately, and now you ask me this. I just think that it's funny; that's all", Cu told her honestly. Arturia started to blush, making the man chuckle even harder.

"J-Just answer my damn question", she commanded.

"Haha, alright, alright", he said. "I honestly have no idea. There's a possibility that he never truly loved her, but I wouldn't know. I've never met him, although it would be great if I could." The short knight beside him lowered her head in disappointment. Lancer looked at her. Suddenly, something in his head clicked. He remembered something that Axer had told him. "Could it be that you met him during the Fourth Holy Grail War and want to visit him for a bit?" he asked her.

Arturia looked up at him, wondering how he could have known about something like that. "H-How did you-"

"Axer told me. So, what happened between you two? Did you kiss? Did you make-out a little? Or did you go all the way at one point and make sweet, sweet love to each other?" Lancer asked humorously. "I wouldn't blame you though. I mean, he _was_ said to be able to charm just about _any_ woman with his charming looks and wonderful personality." Saber nearly blushed, until she thought of a retaliation that would go great with his questions. She gave an evil grin to herself.

"We are honorable knights, Lancer, not two dogs that have nothing better to do like _some_ people I know", the emerald-eyed King retaliated. Two could play at that game. She could feel Lancer's temper starting to boil.

"H-hey, that's not nice! I was just kidding!" he yelled.

"Oh my apologies, I thought you were being serious", Saber replied with a grin oddly similar to Archer's. Lancer sighed, calming himself down.

" _Anyway_ ", he started. "We'll be able to see the statue here in a few minutes. It should be coming up soon. When we get there, I'll leave and let you have your little chat and reunion with him. Sound good?" he asked. Arturia smiled and gave him a slight nod thinking of all the times that they had ended up fighting side by side.

Saber suddenly felt something brush up against her arms and felt a light breath on her. She looked back and saw nothing there. It must have just been her imagination. But then, she felt it again. But this time, a light brush up against her cheeks, and then yet another light brush up against her forehead, and another one on her lips, only this time the feeling stayed.

She tilted her head Cu's way, seeing that the man seemed unfazed. Could something that felt so real really be a part of her imagination? The pressing feeling was still there, and it felt as though there was someone's big, soft yet firm hand was lightly placed on the back of her neck. And like that, the feeling was gone. Her lips and heart tingled for some reason after the sensation left.

Arturia could now see the statue. "The Tree of Love" appeared to have a woman sitting on a branch of a tree looking down at a beautiful man who could easily swoon any woman who laid eyes on him. _Diarmuid,_ Saber thought to herself, as if she was reminding herself of the name of the Lancer of the last Grail War.

"Welp, we're here", the Hound of Ulster announced, as the two warriors stopped in front of the large statue that helped people remember the story of Diarmuid and Grainne. "I'm going to be right over there by that big tree, okay? Have fun", the red-eyed half-god told her before leaving towards the tree down the hill.

The King of Knights watched, as he went by the tree, wondering what the man had meant by "have fun". What the hell could he have possibly have meant by-

"So he's Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster, huh? I never would have guessed for him to look like that after hearing all of the stories when I was still a young boy", a low, but beautiful voice sounded from behind the blonde.

Saber gradually raised her head, trying to comprehend what she just heard. She quickly shot her head back as if hurrying to see her fellow knight before he decided to leave. And there behind her, the raven-haired male stood, tall, handsome, and proper. Arturia couldn't help but just look at the gorgeous sight in front of her, looking at the face of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne that bore both a charm spell and warm, welcoming smile.

"King of Knights, I never would have guessed that you would swing by here and come talk to me. How have you been, my old friend? It's been awhile", he greeted with a heart as light as a feather. The beauty in front of him could barely comprehend what was going on, but she shook her head and exited her daze, returning the man with the beautiful smile he yearned to see once more ever since his death in the last Holy Grail War.

"I'm…I'm fine. And, you?" she asked in response.

"Wonderfully as always", the Irishman stated simply. "It's great to see you. It truly is."

"It's great to see you too. I am glad that I got the chance to come and stop by." Diarmuid offered her a small yet warm smile to her once more. Arturia couldn't help but study his amazing features and looks. He truly was the most handsome man she had ever met.

"I'm just glad that I can have a simple chat with you without worrying about getting some holy wish-granter or protecting my Master and his fiancée or worse, worrying about whether or not my Master's fiancée is trying to make me run off with me or not." The joke was simple and light-hearted, but it held an honest dark and tragic meaning under the surface. The King of Knights chuckled at the jest, while Diarmuid chuckled at the déjà vu of it all. "Yeah, I guess history does truly repeat itself, doesn't it?" he added. Saber nodded.

The two sat down, leaning their backs on the statue. "Hopefully nobody is watching, well nobody other than Lancer that is", the blonde stated.

"I don't think anybody will see us. By the way, I'm not in my true Spirit form, so normal people are able to see me right now. I wouldn't want to make you look like a crazy person upon our reunion. That wouldn't be very honorable", Dia informed her.

"Haha, you better not make me look like a fool. If you would, I would have to find a way for you to actually be summoned so I could honorably defeat you", his friend told him, causing him to chuckle. The two were silent for a moment afterwards, as if they were simply basking in each other's presence. Saber suddenly felt the urge to get close to him, closer than they already were. She placed her head on his shoulder, hoping he would not move away from her and just let her lay her head down.

He did not escape away thankfully but instead softly snuggled her head with his own. "This statue isn't very accurate, is it?" the amber-eyed male questioned her. Arturia rested her eyelids and gave him a quiet "not really", to which he gave a sad smile.

"How would you change it?" she suddenly asked him. Diarmuid started to think and smiled at what _he_ would have done if he had made the statue.

"Well, I probably would want to replace Grainne and put someone else up there. I never really loved her, and all she really did was bring my end", he answered, also answering the question she held in her mind earlier.

"And, who would that be, first spear of the Fianna?" The knight was silent, as he pondered whether or not he should lie to the little king. But in the end, he saw nothing to gain from lying to her.

"…It would be you", he said simply. Saber's eyes slightly widened at the answer. She was surprised to hear such a thing. But then, she smiled, more to herself than to anyone. "And then", her love went on. "I would make myself be up on that branch with you, because I would want to be with you." Saber's smile kept growing wider and wider, as the man dreamed of his ideal statue.

"And after every change is done, we shall call it 'The Tree of Truth'", Arturia added to the little fantasy. Diarmuid looked down at her, smiling. Man was the woman beautiful. He gave a small nod before falling into yet another silence.

This time, however, they weren't just basking in each other's presences. It was more like they were _bathing_ in them. Saber started to wonder how long they had been there for. She appreciated Cu's patience. Her fellow chivalrous warrior abruptly spoke up, breaking her thoughts. "Heroic Spirit Arturia", he whispered, a beautiful sound that made her want more of him.

His words reminded her of the Fourth Holy Grail War. She remembered her first meeting with him, her first battle with him. The memories from that time up until his tragic death made her oddly…happy, and she had no idea why.

Saber looked up at him to answer is silent call. A smile was present on his face once again. Diarmuid's right hand snuck itself to her left side, followed by his left hand grabbing her right side. He leaned in and gave her a loving kiss on the lips, surprising her for a moment. After a second, she felt herself relax and sink into the kiss.

She soon realized that the touches and the sensations that she had felt earlier were done by the same man she was kissing. He must have been in Spirit form while doing it. Cu also must have seen him giving her light kisses as they walked, but he must have decided to ignore it, not wanting to ruin the moment and give his fellow Irishman away.

It was a moment of heat and passion. Their lips were locked for what seemed like an eternity longer than eternity. The small, fragile and yet firm hands of the spirit called Arturia Pendragon, the famous king of Britain, ran through the dark locks of the Irish hero of Celtic mythology, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. If anybody were to see the scene while knowing the two lovers' identities, it would definitely be an odd sight to see.

The moment stayed like that for a while. Them having their lips locked, tongues touching while bathing in the love they held for each other. It seemed that with every second that passed, the kisses just kept getting deeper and deeper, more passionate and more passionate, more heart-filled and more heart-filled.

When the kiss broke, the two said nothing, just held each other trying to decipher what had just happened and what they just felt, their eyes closed. The Heroic Spirits leaned their heads up against each other, waiting for when the other would break the silence. It was Diarmuid who was so bold as to stop it. "I love you", he whispered to her lovingly, silent enough to get caught in the wind if there was any.

"I love you too", Saber replied quietly. And once again, they kissed.

The afternoon passed by quickly, and Arturia could see that the sun was going down; telling her that she should probably get going soon for Cu was still by tree probably sleeping. Knowing that Bazett was going to get home soon, she decided that it was most likely time to go even though she didn't want to.

"Mm, Diarmuid", she said.

"Yeah?"

"I-I should get going. I'm sure Lancer wants to get home soon to see his wife", Arturia told him reluctantly.

"I understand. Thank you for coming to see me", Diarmuid responded, as the two stood up. The short woman looked up at him, a beam and light eyes present.

"Thank you for giving me this wonderful afternoon. I hope to see you soon", Saber smiled. The Irish man in front of her nodded. Suddenly, a voice erupted from behind Saber.

"Ah, you done? Ready to go?" Cu asked. Saber and Diarmuid looked at him. "Yo, _iro otoko_! Nice to see ya", Lancer greeted his fellow Celtic hero. The raven-haired male chuckled at the nickname.

"Nice to see you too, Cu Chulainn", he responded.

"Haha, of course it is" he jested. "I'd love to stay here and chat, but I have to get home to the Missus."

"Haha, yep, you never want to make your wife mad."

"Exactly, so you ready, Saber?"

"Yeah", Arturia replied simply. The two waved goodbye and started walking. But before they could get too far-

"Arturia!" the voice of Diarmuid called. Saber turned around only to be kissed once more by the one she loved. The kiss was short yet passionate, a small parting gift. "See you soon, okay?" he told her before walking away, not letting her reply to him. He suddenly stopped and turned around. The man put on a bright smile and disappeared. His king just stood there frozen, until she returned the smile and nodded. A small wind blew a little, and Arturia could have sworn she heard a low voice whisper "I love you" into her ear.

She turned around to face Lancer, who was looking at the spot where Diarmuid had disappeared. "Come on. You wouldn't want to anger, Bazett", she said, catching his attention. Cu smiled and nodded, and the two continued on their journey home.

* * *

Saber woke up from her more than pleasant dream. The sun shined in her eyes through her window, as she realized that it was morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking out the window, she thought about the dream she had had and suddenly realized something. There was an odd sensation on her cheeks, forehead, and lips – her lips especially.

She got herself up out of bed and walked out of her room to see her roommate, Axer, reading a book while drinking a cappuccino. The woman looked up from her book and towards Saber. "Ah, good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

The blonde smiled, "I did, thank you. But I must admit, I did have an odd dream, well actually it was more pleasant than odd."

"I guessed as much. You're very happy right now", Axer replied.

"Haha, I should have known that you would say that. I guess your emotion read skill really is top-notch."

"It's also top-notch at being a pain in my ass", the strawberry-blonde added. "Oh yeah, someone slid a letter underneath the door for you. I have no idea who it was from. There was no name on it", Axer informed Saber while handing her a letter that read _Saber_ on the envelope in neat handwriting.

Saber grabbed the letter and gave her roommate a small "thank you" before opening the letter and reading it, a short, odd note written on it.

 _Saber,_

 _I had an odd dream with you in it, well more like pleasant rather than odd. It made me sad that I haven't seen you in so long. Anyway, I left a couple of things for you. You won't be able to see them or physically touch them, but I'm sure you will be able to feel them. I may have had nothing to really give to you last night, but next time I will definitely have something for you. Well, that's all I really have to say. See you soon, okay?_

 _Your Loyal Knight,_

 _Diarmuid Ua Duibhne_

 _P.S. – I love you._

Arturia finished reading the letter, her eyes wide in surprise. She thought of her dream. Did he have the same dream as she did? Saber looked up at Axer, who had gone back to reading her book. "Axer?"

"Yes?"

"Did you sense an odd presence last night?" she asked the red-eyed Katantan. Axer turned to face her sword-wielding friend.

"Yeah, I did actually. I just didn't bother seeing what or who it was? It was probably- hmm? What the hell are you getting ready for?" she asked, noticing Saber going through her clothes.

"I have to go find someone", Arturia replied before going into the bathroom to get dressed. After about ten minutes, she exited the bathroom. "I'll be back later. I don't know how much later but definitely later. I'll call you, if I'm going somewhere else", the swordswoman informed the axe-wielder before opening the door to leave. "Bye!" With that, Saber shut the door.

Axer was left there at the bar in silence, just staring at the door wondering where Saber was going. After a moment, Axer muttered, "What the hell?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed! :D For those of you who didn't get the** _ **iro otoko**_ **part,** _ **iro otoko**_ **means "man with sex appeal". It was a reference Fate/Unlimited Codes, where you can unlock Diarmuid as one of the characters. Whenever he faces off Cu, Cu says "Yo,** _ **iro otoko.**_ **Wanna have a go at it?" Just thought I'd explain that :) Once again, hope you enjoyed! Have a WONDERFUL Day!**


End file.
